In Sickness and in Health
by StBridget
Summary: Spending his honeymoon with his brand new, and very sick, husband wasn't what Danny had in mind, but that was okay. It was what he signed up for, after all. McDanno.


**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

 **A/N: This was supposed to be contemporaneous with A Pox on You, but then this little plot bunny got hold of me, and I couldn't resist. Enjoy!**

Steve McGarrett leaned over the side of the boat, looking green. His husband—as of just over 48 hours ago—Danny Williams—soon to be Danny Williams-McGarrett as soon as the paperwork went through-looked at him with concern. "You're not seasick, are you babe?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Danny," Steve ground out, fighting to keep the bile rising in his stomach. "I'm a Navy SEAL. We don't get seasick. It's a job requirement."

Steve had a point. He sure looked seasick, though. As if to confirm it, Steve gagged. Danny patted his back soothingly. "Take it easy, babe. I'll get you something in case you throw up."

"You do that," Steve managed around the nausea. Danny left, and Steve tried to take in deep breaths. It didn't help. He knew it wasn't seasickness—even if he was prone to it, the Erie Canal cruise they were on would hardly cause it—he'd had rougher rides surfing back home in Hawaii. Truth was, Steve had been feeling sick since they arrived—tired, achy, and now nauseous. He'd chalked the weak and tired up to the excitement of the wedding followed by a plane trip across 5,000 miles and way too many time zones, but it hadn't gone away after a good night's sleep. Instead, he felt even worse, and all his muscles ached when he got up. He put that down to a strange bed. Deep down, Steve knew there was probably more to it, but he refused to admit it. This was his honeymoon, dammit. He was not getting sick!

His body didn't seem to be listening to him. Danny got back with a seasickness bag just in time. Steve barely reached for it when the champagne brunch they'd enjoyed (though Steve hadn't enjoyed it nearly as much as he should have, under the weather as he was) came back up again.

Danny rubbed Steve's back until the SEAL stopped heaving. The detective tenderly smoothed Steve's bangs off his forehead, then rested his hand on it, feeling for fever. Steve was definitely warm. Danny reached for Steve's hand, which was definitely clammy. Danny led Steve towards the cabin. "Come sit inside. Then we'll get you back to the hotel and tuck you into bed."

"No, Danny," Steve protested. "We were going to walk the park." The Lockport park was famous for its many walking trails and promised spectacular fall foliage this time of year. That was part of the reason Steve and Danny had picked Niagra Falls for their honeymoon—Danny wanted to see "real fall colors" as he said. The other reason was Danny had vetoed pretty much every other place Steve suggested. Danny flat out refused anything tropical-"I get enough sun and sand and sea as it is—too much in fact—in this godforsaken, pineapple-infested hellhole"-and cruises were vetoed next. Steve pointed out that cruise ships went places that weren't tropical, but Danny was adamant-"You'd probably get us boatjacked again, trouble magnet that you are." Danny refused the British Isles because of Rachel, even turning down Ireland. "Don't you want to see where your ancestors came from?" Steve had asked, but Danny had said no. That went for Italy, too. "I don't speak the language" was Danny's excuse. Steve had tried Japan next, but Danny had vetoed that for language reasons, too. Steve pointed out that most Japanese spoke English better than most Americans. Danny finally broke down and admitted Japan brought up bad memories of Steve going after Wo-Fat without telling Danny, and Steve had to concede the point.

That left the mainland. Steve offered to take Danny to New Jersey, but Danny had said he'd get enough of his family with the wedding. New York City was next, but Danny knew that would probably be overwhelming for Steve. It was actually Danny who'd suggested Niagra Falls—it was urban enough for him with plenty of outdoor activities for Steve.

"Isn't that cheesy and overdone?" Steve had teased.

"Maybe so," Danny said, "but you gotta admit, it's perfect. Best of both worlds."

Steve had to admit Danny was right, so here they were, on a gorgeous September day, cruising the Erie Canal, with Steve struggling to keep the contents of his stomach where they belonged. And failing. Danny passed Steve another bag which Steve gratefully accepted.

"Babe, you're in no condition for a hike," Danny said.

"But, Danny, I don't want to ruin our honeymoon," Steve said.

"Hey, you're not ruining anything. I intended to spend most of the time in our hotel room in bed," Danny cracked, trying to make Steve feel better.

It didn't work. "I don't think this is quite what you had in mind," Steve said. "I feel like this is all my fault."

Danny put his hand on Steve's shoulder. "It's not your fault, babe. You didn't ask to get sick."

"But it's not fair to you to have to take care of me. That isn't supposed to be what a honeymoon is about."

"No, but it's what a marriage is about," Danny said. "In sickness and in health, remember?"

Steve wasn't convinced. "I don't think the sickness was supposed to come right off the bat."

Danny took Steve's hand in both of his and clasped it tightly. "Steve, listen to me. I'm with you. That's all that counts. I don't care if you spend the rest of the week puking your guts out. It'll still be worth it as long as we're together."

Aw, that was sweet. Steve would have appreciated it more if he didn't have to throw up again.

Danny fetched him a glass of ice water and Steve rinsed his mouth out, then swallowed the cool liquid gratefully. Danny stayed next to him through the rest of the cruise, even though Steve urged him to go out on deck and enjoy the sights. "I am enjoying it," Danny insisted.

"No, you're stuck here with me," Steve said. "You might as well get as much out of it as you can."

"Not leaving your side, babe," Danny said stubbornly. Steve gave up.

When the boat docked, Danny found Steve a bench to sit on while he went to get the car. When he drove up, he helped Steve into the passenger seat. "So, this is what it takes for you to let me drive," Danny joked. Steve smiled weakly, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Danny drove the 18 miles back to the hotel as quickly as he could. Steve had slipped into a fevered sleep by the time they arrived. Danny shook him gently. "Hey, babe. Think you can make it upstairs?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Steve managed to get out of the car and make it to the elevator, slumping wearily against the back wall while the elevator made it's way to their floor. Danny guided him out and to their room, propping Steve up against the wall while he opened the door. Steve started sliding down the wall.

Danny caught him just before he hit the floor. "Come on, babe. Let's get you to bed." He guided Steve to the king-sized bed and helped him sit down. Steve immediately fell back against the pillows.

"Danny, I don't feel so good," he whined.

"I know, babe." Danny brushed his hand across Steve's forehead again. "Christ, you're burning up. I think your fever's gotten worse. We're going to have to get you cooled off, babe. Let's get you into the shower."

"I don't want to move," Steve groaned.

"I know, but you need to." Danny helped him up and guided him to the shower. He gently helped Steve out of his clothes, alarmed to find them soaked with sweat. Steve's skin was clammy to the touch. Danny definitely had to do something. He helped his husband into the tub, easing him into a sitting position. Fortunately, the shower head was removable. Danny adjusted the temperature until it was barely warm and gently ran the spray over Steve, who sighed in relief. "Better, babe?"

"Yeah," Steve said. "Feels good."

"It'll feel even better once we get you clean. I brought something." Danny fetched the hibiscus body wash he'd brought "to remind them of the islands". Steve had teased him about it, but was touched. Danny poured some into his palm and smoothed it over Steve, tenderly soaping every inch of his body. Even as sick as he was, Steve relished the touch. He loved when Danny touched him—it was so tender and erotic. Steve knew he'd be getting hard if he felt better, and once again cursed the sudden bout of flu. Still, he enjoyed it as much as he could.

Danny rinsed Steve off and helped him out of the tub. He sat Steve on the toilet lid and proceeded to dry him off with one of the wonderfully fluffy towels the hotel provided. Once again, Steve wished he felt up to more amorous activities. It felt good to have Danny take care of him, though.

Danny helped Steve into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and helped him into bed. He tucked the covers around Steve, then moved to get in the other side. Steve stopped him. "No, Danny?"

"Why not?" Danny asked, puzzled.

"I don't want you to get sick."

Danny kissed Steve on his forehead. "I thought I explained the whole 'in sickness and in health' thing," he said. "That's what it's all about."

"Still, I don't want both of us not to be able to enjoy this."

Danny kissed him again and slid in beside him. "Sick or well, as long as I'm with you, I'll enjoy it." He gathered Steve into his arms Now, go to sleep."

Steve let himself relax and snuggle into his husband's warm embrace. Danny was write: in sickness and in health, that was what it was all about.


End file.
